Leather not Coveralls
by Life is intriguing
Summary: Sherlock finds more than he bargained for when he follows some advice to go to a BDSM club to expand his sexual knowledge. M/M BDSM Sherlock/Anderson Multi-chapter


**A/N – I have nothing to say in my defence, just felt like trying it.**

Sherlock still wasn't sure how he had ended up in this situation, he hated Anderson and was hated in return, but if the sex wasn't the best he'd had, then the best thing about it was the foreplay. He rather liked his current position; he was handcuffed, facing the wall, he'd been blindfolded and his legs were spread with ankle bars. He was also completely naked and ridiculously aroused, of course.

Anderson had a dungeon in his house. Apparently he'd been a considered a renowned Dom for several years. Sherlock hadn't meant to find out, he'd gotten curious one day and decided to find out why people enjoyed pain and got aroused by it.

He never clarified his sexuality with anyone, it wasn't important. Sex, just wasn't necessary, he didn't crave it, he just ignored it and got on with more interesting things. People seemed obsessed by it though, so of course he had to experiment a bit. He'd tried hetero and then he'd tried homo. Not overly much of a difference, it was all about gaining the arousal needed for the action to then happen, he could manage that with a hint of persuasion. He could vaguely understand why people did it, but not why it took up so much of their lives and brains. He'd happened to mention this aloud after having sex with a guy for the fifth time, trying a different position to test the effects and he'd been recommended to try something a little harsher. He'd considered it for a while and then gone along to the address.

The receptionist had been very nice, informed him that one of the favourites was available tonight and that he'd show him the ropes, unless he'd prefer a woman? Sherlock had declined, the receptionist assumed him gay and he ignored her. He didn't want his results muddled by a woman coming in at this stage.

Anderson had stood in the doorway of the room, watching Sherlock. He knew this was his one chance to walk away, to not let Sherlock know about this- and yet, here he was, asking to be taught a lesson. How could he refuse after all the hell Sherlock put him through whenever he was on the scene? He'd never confessed to anyone either his reputation in the community or that he wanted Sherlock to look at him in a way that wasn't filled with superiority or disgust. He sort of craved to be looked at in a way filled with lust and longing. Had he really just thought that? He grimaced slightly. No, Sherlock needed teaching about the real him, the real Anderson. The Anderson who was known as the "Rubber Dino" and greatly respected, not trodden on at every available moment on the scene he was paid to do his job on.

Anderson squeezed into the room and shut the door with a slight bang, locking it after him. "Good evening, Sherlock."

Sherlock jumped up from his seat and moved slightly further away. "Anderson?" he asked incredulously.

"No, I'm Donovan. Of course it's me. Though, I'm also known as the Rubber Dino."

Sherlock stared at him, the hint of a smile crossing his confused face. "Is this a prank?"

Anderson stared at him and crossed his arms, carefully making sure that the spikes on his left wrist didn't slice through his delicate mesh top, which was tightly pulled underneath a leather harness and fell just short of his belly button. Sherlock's eyes trailed over Anderson seriously for the first time since he had entered the room and paused over the bulge in the PVC zip up pants he was wearing. Sherlock gulped slightly and stared at Anderson. He understood why he'd put a small blindfold on with eyeholes, it really suited the mishmash outfit.

"Get undressed Sherlock." Sherlock paused, his cheekbones clenching momentarily. "Now, or your punishment will be worse. Strip to just your pants." Sherlock sized him up for a moment and then swiftly removed all his clothes except his underwear and neatly folded them on top of his shoes by the door. "Today, we will cover the basics, or further if you feel up to it. We shall find out what you like and if it is for you." Anderson's eyes narrowed slightly, he hoped he could entice Sherlock back for more. "You need to pick a safe word. At any point, say it and we will stop. It is not weakness." Sherlock nodded slightly and considered the matter. "It needs to be something you won't accidentally say, like shark or mermaid." Sherlock frowned slightly.

"Yes, alright, mermaid will do." He looked incredulously at Anderson. "Shall we begin?"

**A/N – So, what did you think? Am I insane? Does this work? Will you read the next chapter?**

**Please review, they booster me to keep writing.**

**Thanks to you for reading and thanks to CrypticNymph for being my wonderful Beta Reader.**


End file.
